


Angry

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #angst #angry #drinking #booze, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Rhett tryin to keep his anger at bay
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Good he felt GrrrrEAt. He got another cold beer with a plan to get drunk tonight. So drunk he couldn't walk without his head hurting and he didnt give a FUCK. He sat on the couch watching some sport program as he sucked down beer after beer. It was 1am wen he got done. Several hours and several different sexy tv programs before he was hit with that sweet rush of being so drunk. His belly felt warm. Much warmer than the weather outside. And his mind was foggy. As foggy as the sky. His dick was hard and As wet as the rain now pelting on the roof. Now he had a problem a hard dick and noone to fuck rough and deep like he wanted. He put his hand over his eyes and rubbed his eyes he was sure they were as red as the town he wanted to paint red. Suddenly there was a knock. Rhett said "fuck off" "Rhett?" Came the voice behind the door & He reconized it. "As i said Link! You can Fuck your pretty little dang ass right off!"  
"What? Can i come in?"  
"No" came the stubborn answer right back to him.  
"RHETT I LIVE HERE PICK YOUR DRUNK ASS UP  
AND OPEN THE DOOR!"  
"No"  
"Rhett dont make me smash this door"  
"Do it. I dont Give a Fricken fuck"  
Then it was silent on the other end of the door and he thought link had gone away.  
"RHETT!!" Nope he hadnt & he bang on the door.  
Rhett got up.   
He bang on the door too then opened it. "Is that fun?"  
He said to Link. " maybe you woke me up. EVER THINK  
ABOUT THAT??" Rhett blurts  
"Oof you reek. You been drinkin..Link sees the bottles.  
oh wait yes you have."  
"What business is it of yours??.." rhett slams the door.  
"Wheres your pretty girl friend?" Rhett asks  
"She went home"  
"Aw, can't handle the Linkster"  
"No her mum called" Link picks up the bottles Rhett has left on the floor.  
"Oh well 18 year olds have curfews. I could of told you that. "  
"Shes not 18, Rhett" link replies  
"What the fuck ever! Gees!"  
Link stays far away from smelly Rhett "What got you ticked off?" "Wouldn't you like to know"  
"I would actually"  
"Well Maybee.. im not gonna tell you"  
Rhett slumps in his seat  
"You're not fit to be seen look at yourself man" link says  
"Ha! You can talk..." rhett snorts  
"I don't know what got into you but I'm goin to bed" "Ok im gonna be up all night dont worry about me" rhett replies.  
"Id go to bed if i were you"  
"Well youre NOT me. I wouldnt do something like that to YOU"  
Link stops by the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed.  
Rhett is still slumped when he comes out.  
Rhett..can i ask you a question?  
"No." Came the answer   
"Ok well im gonna ask anyway...WHY is my fuckin car destroyed in the yard?!!"  
"Dunno..burglars." link can hear the distinct disinterest in his voice.  
"Burglars???"  
"Sure link...whatever" rhett closes his eyes.  
LINK goes outside to inspect the car in the rain. Next minute when Rhett opens his eyes hes faced with a dripping wet link with his toothbrush in his mouth and toothpaste dripping from his chin looking angry as  
heck. "Did you...my gosh i cant believe it. RHETT DID YOU SMASH UP MY CAR??!" Rhett doesnt look phased.  
"Hmm..probably.." he replies  
"Uh Your name is slashed on the interior!!" Rhett reaches for his beer.  
Link grabs it. Actually Snatches it right from his hands.  
"You are SUCH AN ASSHOLE!! WHAT Am I  
GONNA DO NOW??"  
"It was an ugly pretty boy machine if.you must know" rhett says "IT. WAS. MY. CAR!"  
"& NOW YOU KNOW JUST HOW ANGRY I WAS LINK!"  
Link closes his eyes. He grabs every inch of composure that he needs at the time.  
He walks over to the sink and pours out the rest of the beer. & then He goes over to his bed gets in it and switches off his light. Goodnight Rhett. He says simply.  
And that was it.  
Rhett and Link had offically broken up and destroyed a friendship that had taken them 25 years to create together. Link would never forgive him. Rhett would never forgive link. RHETT sat there in the dark. Soon both of them were asleep.  
Morning peeked through the window and Link awoke at the same time as Rhett. Rhett headed over to the shower as Link made breakfast for them both. Not a word was spoken and then Link took his turn in the shower as Rhett ate.


	2. Previous few hours ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory of Rhett drunkenly smashing up the "prettyboy machine"

Chapter2  
Backstory....

Rhett was up in his dorm. Was he Thinking about the latest movie he watched. A horror story...was he thinking of the baked bean dinner he just had. No! , he was thinking of his best friend out on a date with the girl he was Cheating on Rhett with... and rhett was so sour unmistakably so. He could taste a sour bitter horrible taste in his mouth at the thought of link dabbing his cologue on and fixing his light blue tie just right for this stranger as Rhett watched helplessly in the mirror. He especially wasnt thinking of Link down on his knees for this frickin Girl Servicing her drunk pussy. Or slow dancing in a southern bar with his hands playing in her bleached blonde hair. Or at the pool table with a cue stick showing her how to shoot a combo and his hands running up her thigh under the skirt he had seen her wearing as she was kissing him briefly getting out of the car to hold him and rub Rhetts ass! That was Rhetts ass afterall...at least it WAS until this girl had come along and whisked him away to the bar. At least Rhett had gotten that much out of him before he had left...his wearabouts for the next few hours..maybe till morning. Ugh. Rhett got up and picked a beer out the fridge and he proceeded to slug down half a bottle straight down his gullet. He had the upmost rotten feeling in his tummy. He had visions of the girl saying im drunk baby and link's perverted mind thinkin hes gonna get lucky.... maybe link hadnt even thought about Rhett all night. Maybe he didnt miss him. Maybe rhett shouldnt be thinking of link at all. Maybe he should bite his tongue each time he thinks of him till it bleeds. Cause thats what links done by agreeing to go out with this girl. Why would...no! Rhetts not gonna think of link anymore. Hes not gonna imagine links talented tongue on any part of her body tonight. He just feels like smashing something setting something on fire. He knows links car is out the back. His pretty little souped up machine. Rhett wants to smash it up. He doesnt think long before he brings his beer with him outside and takes a good ol Louisville slugger at the windshield. He smashed it hard. The shattered pieces lay on the floor. Fuck you link! He yells he slams it down on the headlights. Yellow shards hit the path. He dug his key into the side, all the way and ran it down. Fuck link i hate you doing this to me. Maybe you'll think next time. Rhett Carved his name into the seats at the front. How could you do this to us? Rhett imagines the girl getting frisky with link and link living for it, sucking it up like jelly. Rhett was bitter he was sultry. He was anxious and angry ever so angry. Guys dont deal with pain very well. Some cry but some just get angry and they want revenge. Thats what Rhett wanted. He wanted to talk to Link...i mean Rip him a new one. He wanted to know what Link was fuckin well thinkin.... This blonde bimbo with boobs so big Rhett could pop them with a pin. What does link want with a blonde tramp? Probably buying her a fruity little drink cause she cant shoot whisky. Rhett takes out his knife and slashes  
a hole in all four tyres. He picks up his beer takes a mouthful and smashes it on the bonnet. He looks and stares at the mess in front of him. Shouldnt of left me alone here! Link! He punctures his name with venom. He spits the mouthful of beer on the mess. Youre not gonna believe it Link! I don't think you knew how i was feeling... i dont think you knew how crazy i can get when im mad..angry..insane with anger. Do you know that Link???!!! Rhett yells to the air. His neighbour yells "shut up" and he just sticks his middle finger up at him.  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Rhett felt a little better. He had taken his anger out on that pretty machine. He had MADE HIMSELF feel better. He walked inside proud as a peacock and sat in his favourite lounge chair in the corner. He run his hands through his hair. Fuck it. Another beer. Why not. Its HIS dorm. He has the rights to do whatever he wants. If he wants to smash his car so be it. Rhett felt good he felt alive! He felt MORE than


	3. Current day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Link forgive Rhett, will they talk in college and kiss and make up?

Set in the Present day:  
They went to class as normal. They both avoided each other. The day went by pretty quick and soon it was over. Link went to the hairdresser after class. And Rhett went to the gym he still had a hangover when he got home exhausted and sore as heck. Everything hurt including his heart. Link didnt love him anymore. Link had left him. He felt so annoyed at him. He sat at home he made a healthy banana smoothie to try and soothe his head. Then ended up settling for a strong black coffee. He was sipping his coffee by the sink wen link got back. "Rhett?" He knocked. Rhett got up and opened the door for Link.   
Link?   
Link stormed towards his room  
Rhett caught sight of links hair. It was bleached blonde straight up.   
Rhett smirks. "Since when did you wanna be a blonde?"  
"Since i asked Christy last night if she thought id be better as a blonde..blondes have more fun! What do you think?"   
Rhett tilted his head and then took a sip of his coffee.  
"What did you think i'd think about it?"  
"Dunno...thought you might like it"  
"I'm not into blondes" rhett replies  
"I am." said link   
It's silent between them for a minute as they gazed at each other.  
Then rhett shakes his head  
"I know." rhett clears his throat and he rubs his fingers in his beard.  
"Coffee?" Rhett says and goes to put on the kettle.  
"Sure." link says.  
Rhett and link sit at their too small table.   
They end up bumping legs a few times. Before link would rub his foot up to rhetts dick and massage it when they were dating and Rhett would moan. The depth of the foot rub getting him hot under the collar. But right now he'd take what he could get off link, he didnt know if link was doin it on purpose or what. But it felt different him touching him, & it felt forbidden like link was no longer his "property" to do with as he will. He felt like link shouldnt be touchin him but he wanted it still. He imagined link fondly rubbing his dick again with his foot and quickly snapped out of it putting his hand to his mouth to stifle a moan. Good job Rhett. Link was looking at him too. Those blues eyeing him up and picking off each layer of clothing. His teeth would be on Rhetts neck in a second. But Link sucks up a breath as he thinks his relationship with Christy would be better for him if he could get it together in front of Rhett.  
The kettle boils. Rhett gets up and pours Link a coffee. As he hands Link his cup he makes sure to brush his fingers againest his. Both boys look at each other. Green on blue. Sparks fly Litterally so high in the air both boys could see them. Gosh Rhett wants to attack Link to the floor climb ontop and rip his clothing off.  
But he doesnt as Link's eyes bore into him like he wants to do the same. Rhett scratches his hair "uh sorry man" he mutters. Hes sorry alright. Sorry for thinkin naughty thoughts about the man whos car he just thrashed last night. Link drinks his coffee. Rhett sits and watches him and they talk a bit about their day until link is done.  
"Wanna watch some tv"   
Rhett goes over and switches on the tv he forgets his porno channel is still on. And link hears moaning and turns but rhett has changed the channel.  
"Is that what you did last night man... Drink and watch pornos you sick bastard" link says.  
Rhett changes the channels till he finds something but nothing is on....then he gets an idea and slips a dvd into the player.  
Link watches  
Its their band. "The wax paper dogz"  
Theyre favourite song they had both written comes on  
"Rhett..."  
Link gets teary  
"Just sit and watch link"  
Rhett replies he walks over, sits down and offers his lap up on his favourite seat to link. Link Comes and stands in front of him. He wipes his eyes. But Link hesitates to sit.  
"Cumon man." Rhett slides him around by his hips and plops him down in his lap.  
Link sits down.  
Theyre watching as 3 songs pass by and they both start to sing the lyrics.   
"I didnt know someone had recorded this?" link said  
"I insisted. I had to pay them...memories man" rhett said  
"Good times..."  
"I agree"  
Link looked back at Rhett   
Rhett saw his blue eyes glistening...


	4. Making up, Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene

Problem was...  
He looked so beautiful and precious. He moved his finger up and wiped away a tear. Then soon the both of them were kissing again. Link got up and slid right down on Rhett's lap straddling his legs running his hands through rhetts hair. The kissing grew stronger. Link worked unbuttoning rhetts shirt. "Stop!" Rhett said link stopped. "What?" "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"Hmm..." link moaned and finished taking the shirt off rhett. He ran his hands down rhetts chest. He fussed with his nipple. Poking it between his finger tips. And went in and bit and sucked the perky nubs, both sides. Until Rhett had forgotten the question and focused back on link doing what he was doing. Rhett pulled link in and kissed him intencely. His tongue doing all the work. Hungry and delicious. Link had forgotten last night or at least pushed it to the back of his mind. And Rhetts mind was foggy with lust so the boys went at it. Untill they were rutting againest each other naked and rough.link pushed his ass over rhetts dick teasing him. So rhett pushes link down on it himself and fucks into him. Dirty and raw. So rough and deep and he cant breathe. So amazingly powerful. He feels like hes got all the energy in the world. They both do. And they had just had one coffee each.  
They fuck and fuck until cum is pouring out both dicks.  
Wet and sticky hole wet and sticky chest. Rhetts mind is white. Links mind is blank. They are overtaken by lust from the other. Rhett fumbles to get a tissue for link but link says "save it" leans in a licks up his cum until its all gone and rhetts chest is clean. Dicks are soft again as rhett pulls out and link lies againest rhett panting. Theyre both panting tryna catch their breaths.  
"I'm sorry man" link says  
"I'm sorry too"  
"I love you Rhett"  
"I love you too Link"  
"Let's never fight again" "Ok"  
Rhett holds link closer....  
"It's impossible to stay mad at you, babe"  
End.


End file.
